


No Moon

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 架空设定





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
仁俊为好友楷灿失踪急得焦头烂额的第二个夜晚，公寓门被敲响了——短促而轻微的声音，不是自己队伍的人。他悄悄走过去通过猫眼看外面，楷灿所在的资源考察团的队长莫尔和同事贝克莱等在门外，两人神情一如前一天回来时苍白而阴郁。资源考察团有十余人，此次前往格尔帕鲁山谷探险，六天后回来的人数却少了一半，莫尔向仁俊解释他们刚到山谷的那晚不幸遇上了野兽袭击，混乱中大家相继失踪，其中就有楷灿。  
仁俊当时对莫尔的话半信半疑，这下两人来找他，或许是要向他坦白些什么，他把锁链拉下，门打开时莫尔推了推贝克莱，贝克莱用手胡乱擦了一把额头的汗水，支支吾吾询问能否进屋说话，他们想再聊聊关于楷灿的事情。  
仁俊请两人进屋，自己转身想去厨房倒水，贝克莱见状连忙阻止说不用。他转身站的位置刚好在灯光下，刘海有些长快要遮住眼睛，光直射下来，因颧骨脸颊处留有小块阴影，他紧抿嘴唇，脸上没有任何情绪流露。  
“其实当时楷灿已经生病了，发高烧，我们让他躺进搭好的帐篷里，后来遇到了野兽……操，那不是单纯的野兽，是吸血鬼，老天，我们遇到真的吸血鬼了……”  
“所以你们把楷灿丢在那儿了？”  
“当时太混乱了，楷灿又在帐篷里躺着，一时很难逃出来……”莫尔站在玄关的阴影里，说话时没看着仁俊，他局促地将双手环胸，还没等自己再作解释，眼前个头有些小的男人已经冲过来半拦住他的腰，来不及做任何反击，仁俊将他扑倒在地上，伸手就是几拳砸在他脸上。  
莫尔几秒后才感受到皮肤被划开的烧灼痛感，他正想张嘴骂人时骑在他身上的人又落下了一拳。莫尔这才看清仁俊手上套着拳刺，身后贝克莱愣在原地发抖。  
“你他妈……”  
仁俊举起拳头，声音降到冰点，像他手上闪着寒光的金属：“我明天早上六点就要看到所有进入山谷的装备，放在我门口。”  
最后这拳他仍旧不偏不倚砸在莫尔的脸上，挨揍的人开口质问：“凭什么要帮你准备？”  
“来我这儿不就是求我再回去看看吗？楷灿每次外出都是记录员，资料还在他那里……还是说你在心虚？怕我去找其他人的家属询问情况？反正现在的情况已经不能更糟糕了。”  
仁俊从男人身上站起来，取下拳刺，末了忽然想起什么，歪嘴笑了笑。莫尔刚起身，看到这个笑容觉得后背发凉，仁俊低头看向他，问：“看来消息传开了啊，你们是知道我的第二份职业了吧，不然怎么会先来找我？”

 

2.  
次日凌晨，睡过五小时后仁俊收到了莫尔准备的包裹，整装待发后他迎着朝霞走出德拉瓦城，郊外就是不涅斯特森林，顺着莫尔送来的路线图，走三日后便能到达队伍的出事地点格尔帕鲁山谷。  
清晨初升的阳光柔和，落在德拉瓦河上像细碎的金子，他不合时宜地想起了和渽民的初遇。  
渽民是仁俊的固定床伴，两人在德拉瓦郊外的周末集市里认识。当时仁俊正背着画板在小摊上买初夏当季水果，他在紫红色和红白色的车厘子之间犹豫不决，光滑的果皮上淌着细小水珠，看上去新鲜可口。热情的老板让他挑两个尝尝，实际上两种都很甜，这让他更加犯难。视线里出现一只手指了指白色的车厘子，耳边响起低沉温柔的声音说着“这个更甜”。  
仁俊抬头，黑发青年勾着嘴角对自己笑，不一会儿就露出洁白的牙齿。仁俊自己也说不清是被什么蛊惑了，一股脑相信了对方的话，买下一袋红白色的车厘子，后来他才知道这个品种叫雷尼尔。老板看上去很高兴，渽民又凑近仁俊耳边悄悄讲你看这价格白的也比红的高，一定是更好吃的。  
仁俊挑挑眉毛没说话，提起那袋车厘子问是否想同自己去德拉瓦河边玩，渽民十分干脆地应允了。初夏终于露出温暖的阳光，河水还有些冷，仁俊在岸边摆弄自己的画板，视线之余看见渽民把衣服脱得只剩底裤，他皮肤很白，肌肉精瘦，蹦蹦跳跳地进了河里游泳，他钻进清澈河水里又浮起来，动作娴熟得像条河鱼，他抹干净脸朝岸边拿出画笔的人挥手，仁俊无奈地笑着回应了他。  
仁俊挤出不同的绿色颜料，混好颜色后在棉帆布上挥舞，过一会儿他腾出右手去摸刚买的雷尼尔樱桃，半个水果咬入嘴巴，牙齿碾碎果肉间舌头尝到了自然清甜。还在思考构图时右手被不知何时上岸的渽民轻轻握住，赤裸上身的人咬住剩下那半樱桃，仁俊的食指迅速被湿热包围，渽民盯着他看，舌头灵巧地舔过仁俊的指尖，体内的一阵兴奋电流让他慌张地挣脱了面前人的舔舐。  
见仁俊没说话，渽民有些怕他是不高兴了，试探地问了句在画什么，仁俊这才回过神来。两人四目对视时，仁俊轻放下画具，双手捧着渽民的脸，决定遵从自己的欲望吻下去。  
实际上每次做爱时渽民都爱舔仁俊的乳头，因为那总让他想起两人初遇一起吃过的车厘子，把它们舔到越红越好，他直白地向仁俊表达过这个想法，刚开始迎来的是仁俊落在他锁骨的结实一拳，后来说多了迎面而来的拳头逐渐展开与他交缠为十指相扣。两人的默契足够好，不仅是床上，连对方隐私都不曾过分涉及，两人时候躺在床上聊天也是讲城里的八卦，新店面或者哪里发生的活动。渽民不曾提起自己的家庭，仁俊也是。  
可时间久了，窝在对方温暖的怀抱里倾诉欲还是会在嗓子眼沸腾起来，仁俊半趴在渽民的胸口张了张嘴，渽民已经做好认真倾听的样子，仁俊垂下眼皮摇头，轻声说道没事，伸手把床头柜里准备已久的手链拿出来。  
“送给你。”  
渽民无声接过后立刻露出惊喜的笑容，他眯着眼睛道过谢，追问这是不是配对的。仁俊耳朵通红地点点头，拿出自己的那份。手链用的线是仁俊在集市里淘到的蜡绳，卖东西的小姑娘热情地教他编织方法，后来两人还私下约过练习。仁俊动手能力强，很快学会了几个样式，最后他挑选了一个大方简洁的款，给自己和渽民各编了一条。  
在给对方戴上时渽民乐得忍不住笑出声音，仁俊轻推他一下，颇有责怪他傻笑的意思。在内心被对方明朗笑容填满时他不可抑制地想起之前的突发奇想——他想和渽民确认关系甚至同居。  
他原本是想先把这件事拿出来和挚友楷灿商量的，而今仁俊似乎把两个人都弄丢了。他蹲在河边，双手捧起清澈河水浇在脸上，试图将那些带着温度的回忆冷却，迫使自己开始进入外出的状态。  
格尔帕鲁山谷几乎是无人区域，仁俊初到德拉瓦城时在刚结识的诊所医生道英那里听说了这个地方，医生整理着柜子里的药品，漫不经心地警告他最好不要轻易进入那里，在仁俊追问原因时，道英抿着嘴笑并没有回答自己。  
“外面月亮很圆，仁俊你该出去看看，多交点朋友吧。”

 

3.  
第一日夜晚，仁俊在不涅斯特森林深处停下，他找到一处平坦开阔的地方生火，去小河边取水时他看见天空中明亮的圆月，只是没前几日那么大。当下正值九月中旬，祖上来自东方的他还记得小时候从父母那里听说来的古老的中秋节——本应是家人温馨团聚赏月的节日，今年却成了他的一场噩梦。  
他脱下鞋和袜子，赤脚踏入小河里寻找起鱼来，双手潜入流动的河水里，在自己的四肢几乎要被冻到没知觉时顺着河水流向抓到一条鱼，加上路上捡到的果子，晚餐的分量已经足够。鼓捣一番后他在篝火边躺下，盖好带来的一张蓝灰色旧毛毯，耳边的火焰烧灼下引起的声音逐渐消失了。

茂密的森林被风吹得沙沙作响，黑暗里传来踩破树枝的声音，仁俊和队友在黑暗中追逐着此次的两位目标，在某处分叉路口时目标分开逃跑，无奈下他们也兵分两路，仁俊握紧手里的枪，紧追着前面的身影，最终在一处悬崖断壁前他看见目标还有同伴在那尽头等着。  
夜晚黑云终于被狂风搅散了，巨大的月亮照亮了灰色石壁。  
仁俊在看清眼前的身影时怔在原地不动了，那两人忽然弓着身子发抖，最后衣服被冲破的瞬间露出了光滑的暗灰皮毛。  
在无数个世纪过去后，大陆已被海水淹没到只剩亚欧板块的一部分，人类骤然减少，生存下来的生物被迫全部聚集在这片大陆上，在艰难生活的同时，人类见证了只存在于传说中的物种。  
比如莫尔他们撞见的吸血鬼，比如仁俊眼前的狼人。  
其中有一只的腕上绷着熟悉的情侣手绳。  
“你还在发什么呆，快点！”不远处队友的叫喊让他回了神，他摸出腰间的那把枪，指向了熟悉的人。  
下一秒他在道英的诊所里，医生正忙着给他清理伤口，再下一秒道英冷静到不可思议的声音响起，让他自己觉得心慌。  
“认清现实吧，有生命的地方就一定会有冲突，世界毁灭的那一秒都会有战斗。”  
仁俊猛地吸口气醒来，篝火已经灭了，露出黑漆漆的木渣，他浑身都是汗。该死，他暗自咒骂着，脸埋进旧毛毯里。  
渽民总是爱偷遛进自己公寓里压着这张毯子睡觉，仁俊明知故犯一般每次都上前想替他盖毛毯，渽民会在这时睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，抓住面前人的手腕拉近柔软的床里抱着接吻。  
而那时开枪的自己看不清背光的狼人是什么表情，仁俊再次试图回忆起，或许他就是选择性忘记了那个画面。  
为抓到狼将分到巨额赏金而行动的猎人，自是会开枪的。

 

4.  
不得不说，秋日的不涅斯特森林十分美丽，阔叶树木层层叠叠染着不同的颜色，顶上的树叶几乎都变成了暗红，稍下的叶子还是金黄。有些树木的枝干只剩下几片金色叶子，仁俊无意背着阳光看去，像是点着金光一般，若现在有画笔他真想将眼前的美景画下来。  
越靠近山顶的针叶树木仍是郁郁葱葱，小松鼠们正忙着搬运松果归巢，仁俊悄悄蹲下来想去摸松鼠那毛茸茸的大尾巴，机敏的小动物却及时躲开了。  
经过两天的行走仁俊终于来到格尔帕鲁山谷，算一算楷灿失踪的日子来回几乎都快过了两周，一如他翻过的不涅斯特山顶，这里的山谷也是云雾缭绕。他粗略估计当下要到夜晚时间，仍继续按照莫尔提供的路线往山谷深处走，不一会儿他闻到了臭味，循着气味走过去他发现了一具被蚊虫围绕的腐烂尸体，只是那脸上惊恐的表情尚未完全被动物啃食掉。作为有长期经验的猎人，仁俊自是知晓当下的世界每日都有人失踪或死亡，找到尸体时只剩一堆白骨是很正常的事。  
正对着尸体走神时身后的草丛里忽然有响动，仁俊迅速回神，树木背后忽然冲出一个身影，仁俊刚要举枪却顿住了，面前的人不是别人，正是他担心许久的好友楷灿。  
“……楷灿？”  
面前的人脸色几近发灰，眼睛里有微弱的红光，在听到熟悉的声音后消失了，楷灿黑色瞳孔紧缩。  
“仁俊？你怎么在这里？”楷灿见仁俊正靠向自己，连忙退后两步，“你、你别过来！”  
被警告的人正疑惑着，借着微弱的光线他看见脖子上缠着厚厚的纱布。楷灿低头，浅红色卷发似乎比他离开德拉瓦城时长了些，好友捞开自己的衣袖，脉搏处也缠着纱布。  
“就是你猜的那样，虽然我还活着，但已经是吸血鬼了，混血的那种。”楷灿露出一个难看的微笑，试图将目前的事实讲得轻松些，却迎来仁俊皱得更深的眉头。  
“喂，你别这样，好朋友活下来你不应该开心点吗？”  
“你也别说话了，多说一句我都想揍你。”  
楷灿看向那具腐烂的尸体，低垂着眼：“你可能都看不出来了吧，那是小安，我想这次除了我没人活下来。”  
“莫尔他们已经逃回去了。”  
“哈，我不意外，本来打算做完这次考察分了成就走人的……”楷灿看向仁俊，又试图笑一笑，“这下也没机会了。”  
“你打算一直待在这里吗？”  
楷灿摇头：“当然不是，只是我现在身体情况很不稳定，等到安定下来我会回城的。我听杰诺说他有哥哥……我的意思是吸血鬼哥哥，在德拉瓦城生活，所以我是一定能回去的。”  
“杰诺？”  
楷灿啊了一声，挠挠头：“是他救了我。”  
“你的意思是……”  
“嗯，初拥，是他给的。”  
仁俊稍微走近了些，却没话可谈，他一时不知道和如今从人类骤变为吸血鬼的好友谈什么，他们之间从来不谈安慰的话，三句里有一句咒对方的话都很正常。  
“你还是离我远一点……比较、比较好，我闻到味道了……”楷灿因仁俊的上前又退后几步，落在一棵树的阴影下，他的眼睛开始变红，仁俊本能地察觉到气氛变了。或许是因立刻开始戒备着面前的人的变化，仁俊来不及思考身边还有第三人的存在，那人冲出来挡在两人面前，暗色碎发落在额前，英气的脸也是苍白的。  
“交给我吧。”男人说话了，转身去面对楷灿时，他偏过头来补充道，“不想看就别勉强自己看。”  
仁俊只看了一眼楷灿变得尖锐的白色牙齿，便闭着眼转身了。十多分钟里耳边都是因吸食血液而发出的声音。仁俊心被狠狠揪紧，等听到悉簌声音时他才转身，手腕还在流血的男人抱着昏迷的楷灿，顺着跪在地上。  
“他情况真的很不稳定，即使这样还想来看死去的队友。”  
“你就是杰诺？”  
眼前的吸血鬼点头，低头将怀里的人搂得紧些：“那天我们正在驱赶一些劣等的僵尸，谁知道山谷里还有新客人，饿了很久的僵尸疯狂朝他们扑上来。楷灿当时已经被僵尸咬过，快要死了，是我把他救回来的。”  
仁俊发出讥笑的声音：“救？吸血鬼还能谈得上救人？”  
杰诺抬头，被眼前猎人的话激怒，他眼睛通红地朝他发出警告意味的低吼，仁俊从腰间掏出手枪，这下轮到杰诺发出轻笑。  
“过去多少个世纪了，怎么人类还会相信区区银弹能杀死吸血鬼？射杀你身后的那匹狼人才合适吧？”  
仁俊没有转头，被指名的狼人走出来站在他身后。  
熟悉的声音响起：“你最好思考一下现在的情况，我完全可以把你手里昏迷的吸血鬼抓过来。”  
“渽民，你敢。”仁俊稍偏过头呵斥身后的狼人，被警告的狼人撇嘴，见吸血鬼看热闹看得不亦乐乎甚至露出了月牙眼，他低声抱怨着仁俊你对我好一点啊。  
“我会对楷灿负责到底。既然是楷灿作为人类时最好的朋友，我自然不会伤害你的。”杰诺将怀中的人打横抱起，笑道，“但请作为猎人的你记住，别对我们打什么歪脑筋。”  
仁俊将拿枪的手垂在腿边，点头，沉默片刻郑重开口道：“那就拜托了，他是我最好的朋友。”

 

5.  
仁俊不是没想过等楷灿醒来再聊会儿天，抱着他的杰诺似乎是个占有欲十分强的纯种吸血鬼，加上身后狼人不断地挑衅，杰诺并不打算多留。  
仁俊在回程的路上越想越气，安静跟在他身后的狼人似乎感应到了他的情绪，一直没有说话。  
回到不涅斯特森林的夜晚仁俊在烤鱼吃时隐约听见了狼的嚎叫，今夜其实没有月亮，渽民坐在树上静静听着，也没有回应那些叫声。  
“你的……你的爸爸让你回去了吗？”好奇心旺盛的猎人忍不住发问，坐在树上的狼人见仁俊终于肯说话才跳下树来，前两个夜晚可把他憋坏了。  
“那不是我的爸爸，是我的哥哥，他叫悠太。”  
“傻瓜，忘了我是猎人吗？别对我淘你家底。”  
“可是那晚你没有杀我。”渽民移到里仁俊近一点的地方坐下，摸了摸自己的手绳，轻轻笑起来，像得了什么便宜似的。  
仁俊见他傻笑到露出白牙，吃完烤鱼后他用身旁的毛巾擦干手，沉着声音说道：“我一般会带两把枪，一把是普通的枪，另一把装满了银弹，照理说除了我没人能分出区别。”他有些挫败地想起杰诺马上就认了出来，半天没说下句话，渽民疑惑地转头看着他。  
“……你就没有想过，如果不是你，我是会捕杀狼人这个事实吗？”  
被烧得通红的木头发出噼里啪啦的响声，渽民望着骇人的火焰开了口：“我们逃回去之后，悠太哥哥也说了一模一样的话。我想了很久其实也没有想通该怎么办，可我还是想见你。”  
偷偷瞄了眼心上人的背影，那人没说话，渽民垂着头继续道：“悠太哥哥最后说，如果这样的话，我就不能和他们待在一起了。”  
又偷看一眼仁俊，还是没反应，他支支吾吾接着开口：“我想这样也好，就是变成所谓的孤狼嘛，所以我就来找你了。”  
“你疯了吗！”猎人终于忍不住爆发，“脱离家族来和我这个猎人在一起，子弹还没挨够是不是？”  
渽民见仁俊瞪着自己骂得越来越大声，只好缩成一团，等那人骂得没力气了才抬起头来。  
“仁俊，你能不能把火灭了？”  
“信不信我现在就烧死你！”  
“可我想抱抱你。”渽民带着委屈的语气开口，“不会冷的，你还带了毯子，可以裹着。”  
仁俊喝了口水继续指着渽民骂，渽民紧闭着眼睛，安静了之后他才敢抬头，火已经被猎人扑灭，仁俊正拿出毯子给自己裹上。他见状悄悄移过去，仁俊没有任何排斥他的动作，自己展开手臂将人环住时仁俊还用他黑色的卷发蹭了蹭自己的胸口。  
“那晚你送我手绳的时候，我真的很高兴很高兴。”  
“……可现在你要怎么办？怎么活下去？”  
“我可以给仁俊做饭，仁俊请收留我吧，人类世界不是要以物换物吗，这样可以吗？”  
仁俊掐住他肋骨附近的肌肉，渽民咯咯地笑出声，他听着真是有苦说不出。  
“你真的是蠢死了。”

 

6.  
回到德拉瓦城后仁俊和渽民在公寓里修整了一天，令作为人类的自己惊讶的是，狼人真的会做饭，尽管都是些简单的菜式，但对自己来说已经足够。  
渽民在洗澡时仁俊站在阳台上看德拉瓦城的街景，到处铺着古老石板的路上已经没有几人，可此刻从自己面前走过去的是他的熟人——作为猎人团队头领的昀昀，一般都是他在联系赏金的雇主，其余人负责轮流接活。  
仁俊跟着下了楼，昀昀并没有向自己的公寓走来，而是转弯去了道英的私人诊所。两人在里面不知道说了什么，仁俊在窗边也没能听到对话，等昀昀走出来时他闻到屋里的血腥味。  
“不进来亲自问清楚吗，小俊？”  
等仁俊踏进诊所的第一步，他就被眼前拿着血袋喝血的道英惊住，男人嘴唇上是鲜艳的红色，此时又开口说话：“你家昀昀哥不是吸血鬼，放心。”  
“道英哥，难道你就是……”  
“这次见到杰诺了是吗？他是我弟弟。”吸血鬼笑眯眯地，伸手示意请来客坐下，“看来射杀狼人的任务是彻底失败了啊，很遗憾，你们只有分定金了。”  
“你……”  
“现在才发现吗？我就是这次的雇主。”道英擦嘴，浅红色在自己嘴边抹开来，“不过也没关系，我和狼人现在的头领已经约定好暂时休战了，互相打了几百年，没完没了，大家都很累。”  
“忽然有种被耍了的感觉。”仁俊感到不适，从凳子上站起来，道英听了一直笑，好似没有被冒犯到。  
“你还太年轻了，小俊。人类就是贪婪的物种，你们的历史里自从发明了钱这种东西，多少人因这个玩意互相残杀，我们也不过是利用一下你们为家族作战而已。”  
医生修长的手指夹着空掉的血袋，随手扔进了垃圾桶里。作为纯种吸血鬼的他抬起头来，神情懒散又傲慢，几千年来他已目睹过太多事情，沉淀下来的云淡风轻并非人类能比。  
“现在只剩这块大陆的情况下，你会觉得城市仅仅是拿给你们人类居住的地方吗？别傻了，狼人、虎人、吸血鬼……什么物种都混在里面了，德拉瓦也不例外。  
小俊，你刚来德拉瓦我就说过，出去交朋友，还记得吗？”  
道英推开木窗，今晚没有月亮，满天繁星遍布天际，他撑着下巴，没再看眼前资历尚浅的猎人：“听说你和一位年轻狼人在一起了，回家去吧。”

当仁俊回到公寓楼下时，他望见渽民正安静坐在阳台边缘抬头看着星星，夜里的凉风吹起他粉色的头发，他穿着黑色背心和牛仔裤，光着的脚在外面摇晃着。  
仁俊轻轻走回公寓上了楼，门正好对着阳台，白色帘子被风掀起，狼人的身影朦朦胧胧。他关上门走到阳台去，渽民伸手递给他一封信，上面画着一朵乌云，仁俊轻声叹口气。  
实际上不拆开他也知道这次因自己的失误已经被猎人团队开除，昀昀哥并不是傻瓜，或许早就看出当时忽然换枪的自己是在搞鬼了。  
附带一个免费消息是，莫尔两天前失踪，德拉瓦警方只找到了一具被干瘪的尸体。  
“看来信里的内容不太好。”渽民低头看仁俊，声音低沉平静，仁俊忽然感到心安。  
“我打算出租这间公寓，去各处游览一年，有兴趣和我一起吗？”  
“好。”渽民乖巧地点头，再低些头去蹭仁俊的卷发，“我们会遇到火龙吗？小时候悠太哥哥给我、志晟还有辰乐讲童话故事，说这个世界上有真正的骑士，还有那种很大很凶猛的龙。”  
仁俊嘴角抽搐，内心默道狼人的教育果然比人类生猛很多，而后他又忽然笑起来，渽民噙着笑疑惑地看他，仁俊拉拉他的黑背心示意下来。刚站稳狼人就被他的情人勾住脖子亲了一口。  
仁俊看着眼前人熟悉的傻笑，心想若是有尾巴，此刻一定是在疯狂摇动吧。


	2. 第二回

1.  
经过几个月的休整后，仁俊和渽民背着自己的行囊离开德拉瓦城开始周游世界。期间道英来家里拜访，五分钟的时间内便被身为狼人的渽民龇着牙驱走，吸血鬼没有说什么，倒是惹得夹在中间的人类仁俊在道歉后猛教训了一顿自己的男朋友。渽民闷着没有还嘴，蹲在阳台上看客厅里的人忙来忙去收拾东西：衣服、装备、药品、楷灿寄来的信……  
他们离开德拉瓦城的那天是圆月之夜。跑来给渽民送行的狼人家族有四位：身为长辈的泰一和悠太，两个哥哥嘴里还叼着两只小狼，长一点那只叫志晟，短一点的那只叫辰乐，两只小狼相比成年的狼人看上去更毛绒绒，他们咿咿呀呀嗷呜呜地说着什么。渽民后来解释道他们住在不涅斯特森林的北边，离德拉瓦城有一定的距离，为了快点到便化形赶来送行。  
仁俊朝吐着舌头笑嘻嘻的小狼们招手，年纪尚小的狼崽样子似乎更偏向狼型。好奇心一向很重的猎人在路途间悄悄打量着渽民，忍不住问道：“你以前也有过更像动物狼样子的时候吗？”  
被问到的狼人点头解释道当然了，每个狼人都有这样一个时期，过后便是现在人们口中所传人与狼相结合的模样。  
“这样啊。”仁俊在渽民身后拉着背包带走着，“真想看看你小时候的样子。”  
两人按照计划向德拉瓦城东边走，先经过阿塞那罗河以及周边的峡谷，再向佩瓦河岸前行，最后到达拿夕城，这是旅行的第一阶段。经过多年民间制作的世界地图仍有偏差，途径阿塞纳罗河时他们有些分不清方向，在一条小河滩附近连着住了三晚。仁俊和渽民轮流负责捕食和烹饪的工作，这晚两人趁着还有体力都下河捕鱼，仁俊先抓到一条鱼，得意地朝渽民咧嘴笑，模糊夜色里仁俊亚麻色的头发被笼着一圈淡淡的银光，连翘起的杂毛都看得清楚，狼人趁着故意哎呀地抱怨时盯着他的人类男友看，想将现在的画面记得牢些。  
在夜晚两人依偎着躺下，而后仁俊背对着渽民睡去，人类裹走了大部分毛毯，并未感到冷的狼人忍不住去拉他背后毛毯的边角，仁俊迷迷糊糊地“嗯”一声，刚开始只是勉强地转了个头，发现渽民没有说话，便耐着性子转过身体面对他，眼睛眯成一条缝。  
“干嘛？”  
“仁俊会更喜欢狼型吗？看你那天好像对志晟和辰乐很有兴趣的样子。”渽民朝面前的人挪近，用只有两人才能听见的声音问道，“可是我已经没办法变回那样的小狼了。”  
仁俊的右脸埋在柔软的毛毯里，闭着眼睛听他提问时勾着嘴笑了，他干脆伸长脖子用额头靠在渽民的胸膛上，手准确地抚上他的脸，手指慢慢聚拢不轻不重地捏着对方的脸颊。  
“因为你的弟弟们很可爱啊，我很喜欢，可是……”  
“可是？”  
仁俊稍稍仰些头，鼻子朝对方的锁骨处碰了碰，他实在太困了。  
“笨蛋。”  
猎人感到自己的手被对方抓着带回了毛毯里，他心里笑道这只狼人的思路真是很奇怪。笨蛋，傻瓜，他喜欢的就是渽民，别人再可爱又有什么用呢？  
仁俊呼吸慢慢平稳，进入了梦乡。

2.  
在合作修正地图和方向后，仁俊和渽民继续朝东方前行。他们出发的时间正值初夏，草木逐渐繁盛，清澈的溪水倒映出周围的绿意和细碎的阳光。感性的人类被美景所吸引，逗留在一处水边抽出画笔来，身边的狼人见状便在周围捡果子吃，原本想去看看附近有什么小动物，最后发现似乎他们都躲进了低矮灌木里，像是被自己吓跑了。  
当狼人丧气着回来时，仁俊正收拾画具，天色渐暗，他们还想往拿夕城赶，中途需要沿着佩瓦河走一段路，佩瓦河作为区域内最大的河流确如传言所说湍急不已，轰隆隆的水声灌进耳朵，他们几乎听不到彼此说话的声音。两人正咬牙翻过一块巨石时，脚下的土地忽然开始震动，还未作出反应之际渽民眼看着离自己不远的仁俊被不知从何冲来的水卷进河里，他惊呼着，未作思考便跟着跳进翻滚的激流。  
清冽河水下因长期搅动泥土露出浑浊的浅黄颜色，渽民很快找到了被强大的自然力量困得动弹不得的人类，但拉着半昏迷的人时他也无力再往河面游，挣扎片刻后在自己也快要昏过去时，身旁又潜下一个身影朝他们靠近。等尚且年轻的狼人再次醒来，眼前除了坐在旁边脸上贴着止血纱布的仁俊外，坐在床边的是自己一百多年没见到的另一位哥哥在玹。  
“你醒啦？”在玹笑眯眯地递给他一杯热水，“这么大了还没有掌握野外技能吗？你是不是在人类的城市里贪玩太久了？”  
被戳到重点的狼人缩了缩肩膀，心虚地埋头喝水。他的四肢很快恢复了知觉，他跳下床去查看坐在椅子上一言不发的仁俊，所幸他身上都是轻伤，只是脸色有点难看。  
在玹站在一旁抱臂问道：“渽民，你还没和我介绍这位是？”  
自家弟弟听罢拉起仁俊的手，仰脸笑着回：“我男朋友。”  
侧脸贴着纱布的仁俊感到强烈的视线正烧灼着自己，他抬头望向方才趁狼人弟弟还未醒来与自己早有一番交谈的长辈，完美笑容中的那双黑色眼睛在面向自己时并没有任何温度。仁俊想出去走走，用渽民的背包被河水冲走需要添置物品为借口拉着狼人前往城里的早间集市。  
在玹所生活的城市正是拿夕城，渽民听悠太提起他们这个狼群里最强悍的哥哥正在东边生活，离开德拉瓦地区的原因几位哥哥绝口不提，小辈们逐渐也闭嘴不问，这次能遇见他实属巧合，作为许久没见的亲人，渽民高兴得一路上拉着仁俊的手晃，愉快地在小商摊间穿梭。拿夕城的早间集市多是贩卖新鲜的蔬果，渽民干脆和仁俊挨着品尝起水果，看着狼人拿起娇艳欲滴的红色草莓时仁俊忍不住笑了，方才在屋内的不愉快消散不少。  
若换位思考，自己的狼人弟弟要是交了个人类朋友，的确要忌惮几分，仁俊自嘲地想，人类的名声的确不好，更何况自己的前副业还是猎人。在自己醒过来睁眼的刹那在玹便故意凑近闻了闻，发现自己潜意识的不快时他反而笑了，提及自己身上有少许吸血鬼的气味，悠太那边的狼人和在玹还有联系，不然他不可能这么快又说出仁俊猎人的身份。  
“在家族里，忠诚是很重要的。哪怕他因各种事情被排除在群体之外，我们也希望他陪伴的对象不要背弃他。异生物里当然也有信誉机制，可惜人类的信誉分数几乎在底层。”  
在玹说话时没有哪一秒是面对着仁俊，他倒了一杯热水，转身放在渽民所躺的床边。  
“如果被我知道你做了什么对不起他的事……”  
他没有说下去，迷倒女孩子的笑容弧度消失了，在这个时候他才舍得花两三秒时间看向屋内唯一的人类。  
——是再明显不过的警告眼神。  
当渽民和仁俊提着东西回到在玹所在的屋外时，渽民忽然警觉将仁俊拦在自己身后。  
“有血腥味。”  
狼人敏锐地闻到熟悉的气味，在犹豫是否应该去查看情况时他听见里面有撕扯布料的声音，渽民先一步踏进屋内，发现自家哥哥正在粗略地包扎伤口，脚边躺着两个虎人和两个人类。  
“最近在帮朋友做事，没想到我在拿夕城的安全屋都被他们找到了。”在玹在纱布末端匆匆打上结，看着进来迅速拿出自己装备的仁俊笑了，“果然还是不能小看人类的能力。”  
仁俊不顾在玹微妙的话整理起自己的包裹和武器，期间漫不经心地看向不说明话的狼人长辈，在玹嘴边有暗红色的伤口，可本人并不在意，反而歪着头思考起什么来，末了对自己和渽民提议。  
“既然我被发现了，你们能帮我个忙吗？”  
渽民看向仁俊，人类不假思索地点头，在玹看到后露出酒窝，低头道过谢。  
“能去一趟拿夕山吗？”在玹将抽屉里的地图拿出，递给渽民，“帮忙看看我朋友，他一个月前受伤了，被伙伴落在拿夕谷里，是我先发现了他，想助他一臂之力回家。”

3.  
仁俊无言地看了一眼愣在后面的年轻狼人，吃力地仰起脑袋看向身前巨大的生物。在人类的世界，龙从来都只存在于传说中，作为狼人的渽民虽然是从小听着骑士与龙的故事长大，但也没有想过有朝一日会见到真正的龙。  
“您……您会喷火吗？”渽民小心翼翼地问道，原本从容小憩的龙忽然睁开眼睛，淡金色眼仁里露出凶光，鼻腔中渐渐传出粗气，大龙似乎被惹怒了，两人无措地往后退着来示弱，龙忽然屏住气息恢复了冷静。  
“兹姆尔利岛上有很多红龙，那些家伙才能喷火。”他慢悠悠地说，将头转回自己的两只前足上，“我就是一只受伤的、无能的青铜龙，恐怕要让你失望了。”  
仁俊狠狠剜了一眼捣乱发问的渽民，看着比自己大出一圈的男友可怜兮兮地贴近自己背后时又觉得无奈，硬着头皮向眼前的巨龙说话。  
“在玹先生被什么人盯上了，他交待我们先过来看看您，准备明晚帮您回兹姆尔利岛。”  
青铜龙随意地嗯了一声：“还是按照原计划走佩瓦河支流吗？”  
仁俊将地图打开摊在地上。  
“那条水路方便您潜入水下，也是测量里最近的能到大海的路。但是这条路因为开发过度，敌人能做的埋伏点很多。而旁边这条峡谷，距离上讲远一点点……”猎人将手指向自己划过的一个狭小山谷，“我们猎人叫斯斯谷，这里开发程度不高。如果您右翅的伤恢复得比较好的话，我认为飞这边受到攻击的可能性更小，顺着森林出来便是海，再向东游离兹姆尔利岛反而更近。”  
青铜龙听罢睁开一只眼睛看了看地图，人类指出的新路线离海的距离也并不远，然而所谓的斯斯谷并未在地图里有所标示，这引起了龙的注意。  
“人类，你是怎么知道这个小峡谷的？”  
渽民不快地抿嘴，几小时前在玹提出过同样的疑问，仁俊回想后低头自嘲地笑：“以前猎人有在这里追赶过狼人。”  
“那现在呢？”巨龙开始了人间观察，“你为何现在又待在追杀群体的身边？”  
“仁俊……”  
“我决定不做猎人了。”仁俊抬头望向好奇的龙，“我有一位很好的朋友，曾负责去西边的山谷里做考察，没想到被队友背叛，这场意外让他变成了异生物。虽然现在说这话很虚伪，但这件事的确让我重新思考自己是否应该再以猎杀异生物为副业赚外快。”  
巨龙埋下头来靠着人类的额头：“你的朋友现在怎么样了？”  
仁俊迟疑地用手去触摸龙的下颌，眼见面前的巨物并没有起初的激烈反应，便放下心来，他朝渽民使眼色，狼人接收到后也高兴地上前轻摸起青铜龙。  
“他的情况稳定多了，现在和我保持着通信。”  
青铜龙轻哼：“真不容易，物种发生转变后便是新的开始，听上去他应该是获得了永生。而你，人类，你被丢下啦。”  
渽民的手顿住，他悄悄看向若有所思的人类，仁俊平日吃的不多，看上去总是太瘦，凹陷的侧脸此刻似乎带上些许落寞，就像今晚被密布乌云遮住的月亮仍旧试图穿过浓色撒下冷光。  
“那也是没办法的事不是吗？”  
青铜龙没有回应他的反问，只是点了点头：“你规划的路线还不赖，不妨冒险试试。”

4.  
在玹随后带着十多名帮手来到拿夕谷，在众人的准备下迎来次日出发的夜晚，巨龙终于愿意站起来抖抖四肢，只是扬起的尘土规模十分可观，引得狼人和人类纷纷躲进了树林里。  
“人类，任何生物求生的意愿都超乎想象，所以你的朋友应该会慢慢好起来，我想他是希望活着的，哪怕改变了他的生命形式。”  
青铜龙临走前对仁俊说道，人类舒展开眉间的皱纹向他爽快地点头。巨龙甩了甩尾巴起飞，又一波尘土飞扬间满月钻了出来，狼人低声嘶吼着纷纷化形，仁俊已经朝龙飞去的方向奔跑，不一会儿便被强壮的狼人们追上来。  
斯斯谷内没有深河，只有几条浅疏的小溪流。临时更换掉路线对于这场帮助巨龙回家的任务更有利，劣势便在于受过伤的青铜龙无法利用潜水能力前往大海，若有想要捕龙的人来攻击，只能借助地面人员的力量铲除障碍。  
众人行进到中途忽然一道带着绳索的寒光朝空中追去，青铜龙向左躲开，空中忽然爆开金色烟火，是敌人的信号。仁俊顺着来源追去，猎人举起枪时被对方猛扑，左肩的皮肤被划开，定睛一看对方是虎人，在搏斗间只能赶紧摸出枪，乱战中一匹狼人加入进来，仁俊迅速举起枪，在两者僵持将朝虎人的脑袋开枪。  
解决掉敌人后狼人向他走来，得到喘息机会的仁俊又本能地紧张往后退，看清对方手腕间戴着自己送的手链才松口气。不远处还有生物追上来，狼人见状将人类拉到自己背后拖住继续往前冲。视线里树影迅速掠过，面对断崖渽民毫不犹豫地跳起，仁俊来不及惊呼，脚下的岩石离自己远去，抬头时觉得他们离满月又近了些，耳边呼呼作响的疾风里他感到自己逐渐加快的心跳以及急速沸腾的血液，经历过探险的猎人兴奋起来，将背上的长枪取出，青铜龙因伤势未完全愈合飞得很低，这给了敌人捕捉的机会，甩掉后面的人后渽民停在一处悬崖上，仁俊就着高度朝不远处想要攀上龙身的敌人开枪。  
猎枪子弹一发一发打在几个人的腿上，捕龙人慢慢少了动作，不远处能听见海声，仁俊和渽民高兴地相望一眼，身后跳出的狼人似乎是在玹，他身上也带着深浅不一的伤，而身经百战的狼人不在意地拍拍渽民的肩膀后继续向海的方向奔去。兴奋的猎人全然忘记还在淌血的左肩，神经稍微放松后便倒在狼人的怀里，使用猎枪的后劲让伤口面积扩大，狼人小心翼翼地避开尖爪帮忙包扎。  
不一会儿渽民听见了山谷间狼人的嚎叫，临时改变路线的主意很成功，捕龙人来不及前来小峡谷里布置，青铜龙已经顺利躲过海边布置好的火箭攻击成功躲进海中，黑色巨影坠入深蓝色的海，白色浪花掀起来几乎要触到圆月。怀里的猎人气喘吁吁地笑，原本模糊的视线因及时止血逐渐恢复，渽民从猎人的背包里拿出睡毯让他休息片刻，自己跑去拾柴，狼人本不惧火，只是渽民因小时候玩耍时被火烫到皮毛开始排斥火焰，此时他没有撒娇的余地，认命在一旁生火。  
仁俊吃力地转身，看着狼人毛绒绒的背影，温暖逐渐包裹住他。  
他听见枯木爆开的声音，也听见仍旧翻滚着的海声，神秘的龙正离他们远去，而他还在回味方才渽民无意间带着他看到的从未有过的视角。  
“月亮真的很像块圆形的芝士，对不对？”  
仁俊笑着撑起身子，在狼人诧异的神情间站起来，抖了抖身上的灰尘。  
“渽民，你会跳舞吗？”  
他的脑海里就着风声响起了音乐以及儿时母亲教他的舞蹈，狼人怕他再次摔倒而站起来，不料被对方抓起手腕。仁俊笑嘻嘻地拉着他忽前忽后地跳，毫无章法，时而还在自己的手臂下转个圈，真是让狼人摸不着头脑，仁俊见他愣着，干脆站在狼人脚上不动，抱住他。  
“你来带我跳嘛。”  
仁俊难得撒起娇来，狼人动了动耳朵，只好笨拙地抬着脚原地转圈，后来干脆将怀里的男友抱起来豪放地打转。最后渽民毫不费力地将仁俊举起，人类还晕乎乎地闭着眼睛傻笑，眼前的仁俊一直是美丽、明亮又勇敢的人。年轻的狼人曾伤感地想过自己的无限与人类的有限生命，与相爱的人的美妙日子仅有几十年的时间，这足以让他冲昏头脑放弃家族而跟着他。  
今晚的月亮将仁俊脑袋上的杂毛照得透亮，渽民依旧认真地看，依旧想要牢记于心，觉得实在可爱间他忍不住舔了舔仁俊的脸，在对方的笑声里差点又要张开嘴巴把仁俊的脑袋含住。他及时止住自己的行为，想起以前交到一位朋友就是被他这样的表达方式吓跑，这次可不能放跑了他最爱的人。  
仁俊伸长了双臂揽过他的脖子，一人一狼完成了完美的拥抱，暖乎乎的皮毛让猎人生出困意，仁俊在舒服的怀里睡去。几小时后渽民慢慢恢复到人形，他赤裸着上身，仍将怀里的人抱紧，给自己裹上了睡毯，希望脆弱的人类不要着凉。  
等到清晨时他得要带着人类回去消毒，还得给自家的悠太哥哥寄封信，让他把小时候泰一哥哥给自己的照的小狼照片寄过来，他盲目自信地想，仁俊会喜欢的。


End file.
